eragon_sporkingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brisingr Part Sixty Nine
Among the clouds Back to the grind of the regular book. This is a traveling chapter. Where Eragon and Saphira travel to the elf forest. First they go through the mountains. Eragon gets a cold headache from the snow-melt stream they replenish their waters. Then they fly. Very, very high. They talk and stare at the scenery. Saphira is upset that Eragon used magic without the Ancient Language. Eragon says that it's not that he meant to and besides Saphira does it all the time. She returns that since she's a dragon she doesn't need to. They know what they want and they don't change their minds as easily as elves and humans do. What about dwarves? Do they change their minds easily? I would suppose not if they're are stone like and things. Anyway, they don't count as they're not pretty. They stop for the night at Eragon's insistence. They continue flying and run into a big headwind and don't go that far. Saphria insists on continuing on even though she is hurt. Or "merely because I hurt" Eragon wants to use Aren, the jewel with enough magic stored in it to pulverize a mountain, but Saphira says to save it. "You should not deplete it merely to ease my discomfort". If I recall correctly that would hardly deplete it. And having an unhurt dragon would also probably be a good thing, if Saphira is important as they say she is. Of course, then again, everyone talks about the dragon rider not the dragon itself. She refuses still, My ancestors, the wild dragons, would not have shrunk from a puny breeze like this, and neither will I. Actually if her dragon ancestors had any survival instinct they would probably stay away from such breezes so they don't weary themselves out and leave themselves vulnerable to such things as hunters or getting hurt and being unable to eat. Smart creatures get out of the storm. Dumb ones try to get hurt by going out into the storm. There's nothing really to prove by trying to go up against a force of nature, or nature itself. Beyond how stupid you are for not knowing how to get out of the rain. I think the wild dragons, being wild, would haven't shrunk so much as say, 'it's not worth the effort of getting possibly killed' from the breeze. Interestingly as the day comes to a close Eragon decides to try prayer. ...Eragon thought of the dwarf woman Glumra and of her faith in the dwarven gods, and for the first time in his life, he felt the desire to pray. With drawing from his mental contact with Saphira - who was so tired and preoccupied, she did not notice - Eragon whispered, "Guntera, king of the gods, if you exist, and if you can hear me, and if you have the power, please, still this wind. I know I'm not a dwarf, but King Hrothgar adopted me into his clan, and I think that gives me the right to pray to you. Guntera, please, we have to get to Du Weldenvarden as fast as possible, not only for the god of the Varden, but also for the good of your own people, the knurlan. Pleas, I beg of you, still this wind. Saphira cannot keep this up much longer." Then, feeling slightly foolish, Eragon extended himself toward Saphira's consciousness, wincing in sympathy as he felt the burning within her muscles. Hey! You may think, he's tried prayer! Maybe he's starting to think about the gods and the nature of the universe and how things came about and other stuff like that! And maybe he thinks, when the wind dies down later, that there's something else out there. That maybe his prayer was answered! I bet you do. I mean, that's what should happen, isn't it? Correlating the desired result with the prayer given? Sorry. You really should have thought, given past experience, that Eragon would make the prayer, the prayer would be answered and then there would be no commentary on it afterward. After all, why should such a thing be significant. Nope. Instead there should be complaining that they didn't get as far as they wanted to. Which they did. Finally they get to Du Weldenvarden, as opposed to Ellesmera which they wanted to get to. And this is sad, of course. Horribly tragic even. They get to the forest and because of magic that the elves have wrought no magical creature can fly into the forest. If they do try they plummet to the ground. Dragons need both wings and magic to fly so if she were to fly across she'd fall. Walking is okay though. I'm not sure why. But yeah. Walking's fine. Too bad. I would have loved to have seen Eragon walk into an invisible wall. Great prat fall. Once they are inside the woods Eragon scrys up Oromis Aka Yoda and asks him if they could do some long distance learning. Yoda says no. At his place or not at all. Tiredly they go back to flying - again another flaw in this no magical flying creature can fly into Elf land. They could walk in like Saphira did and then fly off again. Nothing really stopping them. But of course, that would be an intelligent course of action, which Evil People are not. Because they're evil. As they fly out, Eragon thinks about visiting the Menoa tree again, which is where Serious Ass said to look for a weapon. Saphira reminds him that it may not be a sword, but a spell or something else. Category:Brisingr Category:Inheritance Cycle